Naugthy - KiHyun
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: Disclamier : Hormone yang kian membuncah membutakan semua makhluk penderitanya. Bagaimana kehidupan dua sejoli yang sama-sama memiliki hormone Testoterone yang luar biasa ?. Kenakalan tak akan luput dari kehidupan mereka. Adegan demi adegan hadir dikehidupan mereka.


**Naugthy**

**Author : Mingyutae00 / Minkyu**

**Cast : Kihyun**

**Genre : Romance , Boy x Boy **

**Rated : M**

**Disclamier : Hormone yang kian membuncah membutakan semua makhluk penderitanya. Bagaimana kehidupan dua sejoli yang sama-sama memiliki hormone Testoterone yang luar biasa. Kenakalan tak akan luput dari kehidupan mereka.**

**Warning: Ultimate about Typo , alur kurang jelas dan bahasa yang sedikit kasar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Naugthy:.**

**.**

**.**

Cicitan burung saling bersautan berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang melanda. Hawa dingin berhembus membungkus bumi dan berusaha merangkak memasuki celah-celah yang tersedia antara sekat jendela maupun pintu yang berada. Terdengar lenguhan pelan , menandakan seseorang akan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya sebentar lagi. Perlahan onyx caramel yang dibalut rongga mata berbentuh bulat bak boneka itupun terbuka , setelah terbiasa dengan sengatan sinar mentari ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang lelaki tampan , berkulit putih bersih , paras yang rupawan bak dewa yunani , tubuh yang lumayan berotot walau masih terbilang kurus yang berbaring sambil memeluk possessive tubuhnya.

Hawa dingin yang melanda tak ia rasakan dikala ia menemukan dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan erat sang suami. Ya Cho Kyuhyun kini telah sah menjadi istri orang yang telah merubah marganya menjadi Kim, menjadi seorang istri dari sosok dingin , datar dan jenius. Memilih menikah diusia muda bukanlah hal yang gampang. Namun ditunjang dengan materi yang bergelimpahan , hubungan kedua belah keluarga yang memang sedari dulu terlihat rukun tak lupa dengan modal cinta yang melekat kuat, mereka pun telah melangsungkan pernikahan tepat dua bulan yang lalu. Hubungan mereka tak luput menjadi sorotan media sejak mereka memplubikasikan hubungan mereka , karna tidak tahan dengan gosip murahan yang mengatakan mereka berhubungan dengan yeoja-yeoja ataupun namja-namja tidak jelas akhirnya mereka pun melakukan gebrakan , tak disangka-sangka ternyata hubungan mereka cukup mendapat respon yang baik well kecuali untuk para gadis maupun namja yang patah hati.

Rasanya tidak ada bosan-bosannya bagi Kyuhyun untuk memandangi wajah sang suami , pipinya mulai merona dikala teringat kejadian panas semalam antara ia dan Kibum. Banyak terdapat bercak-bercak merah ditubuh mereka. Ada satu fakta yang tak diketahui khalayak umum tentang mereka bahkan keluarga mereka, mereka itu memiliki hormon yang meledak-ledak. Tak dihiraukan dimana pun tempatnya asal tidak ada yang melihat , mereka bercinta dengan dahsyatnya. Saling menujukkan pesona masing-masing dan berlomba-lomba mencapai kepuasan. Dikamar mandi , dikolam renang , dapur , meja rias , lantai bahkan ruang makan pun pernah menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka.

Maid? Tenang saja , mereka hanya datang untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan membersihkan rumah , tentu saja atas permintaan Kibum. Awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Kim maupun Cho. Bukan apa-apa , hanya saja mereka khawatir dengan anak dan menantu mereka. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak panas , dengan entengnya ia menjilat dan mengecup dada bidang sang suami. Mengemut nipple sang suami dengan bringas , mendapat serangan tak terduga akhirnya Kibum pun terbangun dan sedikit kaget melihat tingah agresif sang istri , namun ia hanya terdiam menikmati service sang istri. Berpura-pura tertidur kembali , tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalasnya.

"Ngh…Bummie aku tahu kau sudah bangun"ujar Kyuhyun diiringi dengan desahannya yang terdengar sexy. Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari sang suami , ia pun menyeringai evil dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Bosan hanya bermain-main dengan tubuh bagian atas Kibum , ia pun mulai mengarahkan lengannya menuju bagian bawah sang suami, menyapa little Kim kesayangannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak segera bangun , nikmati saja service dariku sayang"ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada manja penuh humor. Menindih tubuh sang suami , menggesekkan kesejatian mereka dengan keras yang membuahkan desahan halus dari Kyuhyun. Karna tidak nyaman dengan posisinya kini , ia pun memilih untuk duduk tepat diselangkangan sang suami. Menggoda sang suami dengan cara menggesekkan kesejatian sang suami dengan buttnya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan bringas , kelima jari lengan kananya ia hisap kuat membayangkan bahwa kini yang ia hisap adalah little Kim milik sang suami. Tak tahan dengan godaan sang istri Kibum pun memilih membuka kedua matanya dan menatap nyalang tubuh indah sang istri yang meliuk-liuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya demi memberikan friksi indah bagi sang istri.

"Ngh..kita bahkan baru saja melakukannya , dan kau ingin lagi?"ujarnya seraya meremas dada montok milik Kyuhyun. Mengetahui itu suara sang suami , Kyuhyun pun dengan sigap membungkukan tubuhnya demi mengecup bibir merah sang suami.

"Ngh.. ahh ..ahh salahkan saja dirimu , gara-gara kau aku jadi tertular hormone sialanmu itu"ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup dan menjilat tengkuk sang suami mencoba menciptakan hickey disana. Merasa kurang nyaman Kibum pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dipangkuannya , meletakkan kedua kaki jenjang Kyuhyun disekitar lingkar pinggangnya. Menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar menggesek kesejatian milik istrinya. Mendapat friksi yang nikmat dari sang suami , Kyuhyun pun mendesah dengan keras.

"Baguslah ngh..lagipula dengan begini kau bisa mengimbangi nafsuku diatas ranjang. Takkah hole mu merindukan milikku untuk menumbuk prostat mu dengan kuat?"Kibum pun berniat menggoda sang istri dimulai dari dirty talknya.

"Oh shit! Tentu saja hole ku merindukan milikmu itu Kibum. Ahh…ahh…ahh ngh"ujar Kyuhyun. Karna tak tahan lagi ia pun mulai memposisikan tubuhnya dengan baik berniat memasukkan milik Kibum kedalam tubuhnya , mengetahui gelagat sang istri Kibum pun memajukan pinggulnya menembus hole sempit favoritnya. Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang , jemari kakinya melengkung kuat. Kibum pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat desahan Kyuhyun bertambah keras, awalnya pelan namun lama kelamaan gerakan mereka pun berubah panas. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya diterjang kuat oleh Kibum , mengalungkan lengannya ditengkuk sang suami , meremas kuat surai halus hitam kelam milik Kibum. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak dengan kuat. Dan pagi itu ,mereka pun melakukan kegiatan sakral favorite mereka hingga lemas.

.

.

Suara dentingan peralatan makan bergema memenuhi seluruh pelosok ruangan , terlihat pasangan suami istri itu terfokus menyantap makan siang mereka. Setelah olah raga pagi yang baru dilalui , Kibum yang merasa kasihan melihat tubuh sang istri yang lemah akhirnya memilih memandikan dan memangku sang istri agar mempermudahkannya melakukan kegiatan , seperti memangku Kyuhyun dan menyuapi sang istri dengan santai. Oh demi dewa neptunus , Kibum mana mau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu jika tidak menyangkut Kyuhyun. Kujamin pasti yeoja-yeoja genit diluar sana hanya bisa gigit jari melihat kemesraan mereka. Maid? Mereka sudah pergi setelah membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan.

"Kyu"

"Apa?"ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara dan masih terfokus menyantap hidangan yang menggugah seleranya.

"Aku haus"

"Ada air"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang kumau"Setelah mengerti isyarat sang suami , Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Dengan jengkel dibukanya resleting celananya.

"Lakukan sesukamu , jangan lewat batas. Aku sangat lelah dan lapar"

"Hm" Kibum yang memang pada awalnya sudah menghabiskan santapannya kini menyeringai senang walau terlihat samar. Dengan santainya , ia mengelus milik sang istri dari luar celana. Setelah itu ia pun menarik keluar mainan kesukaannya keluar dan memijat-mijatnya pelan yang membuahkan desahan halus dari Kyuhyun.

"Ngh..palliwa"

"Tidak sabaran" Dengan cepat diposisikan tubuh sang istri agar terduduk diatas meja dengan pelan dan setelah menyingkirkan berbagai hidangan yang sebelumnya tertata rapi. Tanpa aba-aba dihisapnya kuat milik sang istri , Kyuhyun? Ia hanya sibuk meremas dan mengelus surai halus sang suami. Beruntunglah tidak ada para maid yang menyaksikan , jika ada mungkin mereka sudah mimisan atau pingsan.

"Nghh..ahh …ngh..ahh ..akh"Setelah lumayan lama merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang suami , ia pun berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya yang langsung dihisap kuat oleh pasangannya membuat tubuhnya melengkung indah , jika tidak ditahan lengan kekar sang suami yang bertengger indah dipinggangnya sudah dipastikan tubuhnya akan membentur meja makan.

"Mmmh..gomawo"ujar Kibum setelah berhasil mendapatkan tujuannya. Setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan dibibirnya tak lupa memperbaiki penampilan sang istri ia pun memberikan kecupan sayang dikening sang istri yang membuahkan senyuman manis dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari baru saja diambil alih oleh sinar rembulan kala itu. Rasa lelah pun menghampiri setiap insan didunia ini , begitu juga dengan pasangan baru tersebut. Saling berpelukan mesra mencoba memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain dan diiringi kecupan-kecupan manis yang mengindahkan suasan saat ini. Menyelami raut wajah masing-masing lewat manic kelereng milik masing-masing yang membuahkan rona merah samar dipipi chubby Kyuhyun. Merasa tak kuat lagi menahan rasa kantuk yang membombardir tubuhnya , ia pun semakin menelusupkan wajahnya kedalam lautan dada bidang sang suami yang mendekapnya erat. Mencium aroma tubuh sang suami yang menguar indah mengelitik indra penciumannya. Ditatapnya sang suami dengan sendu.

"Bummie … aku mengantuk"ujarnya parau. Mengetahui keinginan sang istri Kibum pun hanya bisa balas menatapnya intens mencoba member isyarat setuju lewat pancaran matanya. Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat senang pun memulai ancang-ancang demi mendapatkan keingannya. Ditindihnya sang suami dan dengan lidah lihainya ia menghisap nipple sang suami dengan pelan hingga kegelapan menghampirinya. Well awalnya Kibum merasa aneh , ia merasa sedang menyusui bayi besar yang tak lain pasangan hidupnya. Rasanya saat itu ia ingin menembak kepalanya guna menghilangkan fikirian hinanya. Lama-kelamaan ia merasa terbiasa dan sangat menikmati pemandangan indah sang istri yang tertidur dengan nyaman dibarengi dengan raut polosnya. Merasa sudah puas memandangi maha karya ciptaan tuhan itu , ia pun memutuskan menyusul sang istri menyelami indahnya rajutan-rajutan mimpi yang menantinya.

Oh sialnya , sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu. Pernahkan kalian mendengan pepatah bahwa buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonya?. Mungkin para maid tidak menyaksikan bahkan tidak pernah melihat adegan demi adegan panas dari pasangan muda ini , namun bukan berarti para orang tua tidak mengetahui gerak – gerik anak dan menantunya bukan. Berniat hanya ingin memantau perkembangan dan kehidupan anak dan menantu kesayangan , mereka pun sepakat untuk meletakkan berbagai CCTV diberbagai sudut agar mempermudahkan acara mengintai mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Salahkan saja jiwa protective mereka kepada pasangan muda ini hingga nekad melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Mengabadikan adegan-adegan manis dari sang karakter utama namun sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak kepada mereka. Mendapat tontonan panas dan indah dari pasutri baru tersebut membuat mereka hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak , ternyata anak-anak mereka sudah dewasa. Hal tersebut membuat mereka teringat akan masa-masa muda mereka terdahulu yang penuh ambisi dan nafsu tak lupa dengan perasaan sacral bernama cinta yang mengikat mereka. Bahkan mereka sangat antusias menyaksikan adegan-adegan seru sang buah hati. Dan begitulah selanjutnya. Aku meragukan kejeniusan Kibum maupun Kyuhyun saat ini , apakah benar mereka tidak mengetahui hal seperti ini?. Hm berdoa sajalah semoga saja mereka tidak berubah menjadi santapan lezat sang buah hati tercinta.

**END**

**Jangan lupakan jejak kalian teman^^**


End file.
